U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,713 (Kung), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “method and system for providing call forwarding in an IP telephone network is disclosed. First, when a telephone number for a first telephone from a second telephone is dialed, the call is routing to a call manager. Call setup procedures with a BRG responsible for the first telephone are then initiated. The BRG then checks stored call forwarding profiles to determine whether there is an active call forwarding profile for the first telephone. The call is connected to the first telephone if an active call forwarding profile is not found. However, if an active call forwarding profile is found, the call forwarding information is sent to the call manager. The call is routed to at least a third telephone based on the call forwarding information.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,524 (Gibson), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “call forwarding service is accessible through a common service management system using a graphical user interface (GUI) via the Internet and an interactive voice response system via the public switched telephone network. Using the GUI, the subscriber builds and edits service data, including a screening list and weekly schedule. The GUI displays a forward-to number field and multiple activation fields. The call forwarding service is activated in response to an ON indication of a first activation field, implementing call forwarding functionality to forward calls to the forward-to number; the screening list is activated in response to an ON indication of a second activation field, forwarding only calls from the listed telephone numbers to the forward-to number; and the weekly schedule is activated in response to an ON indication of a third activation field, enabling the call forwarding functionality only during the listed time periods.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Application number 20040203424 (Akhteruzzaman), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “method of preserving or gracefully concluding wireless calls that are dropped when service is interrupted in a wireless communication system (100) (e.g., due to poor RF coverage). When a mobile unit (108) encounters a service interruption during a call, an announcement (208) is played inviting remaining participating unit(s) to hold. After a predetermined waiting time (210, 216), if service is not re-established to the mobile unit, the remaining unit(s) are invited (218) to leave a message (e.g., voice mail) for the mobile unit and connected (220) to a messaging system (126). After message(s) are concluded, the call is ended (226) or optionally, continued (206) if there is more than one remaining unit. If service is recovered before the waiting time expires, a service recovery announcement is provided (214) to the remaining unit(s) and the call continues (206).” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,830 (Amin), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “method and apparatus for processing dropped calls. If, during an established call between two communication devices, a telecommunication network node determines that a communication link to one of the devices has been dropped, the node determines the cause of the dropped communication link and sends a status message to the non-dropped communication device. If a reconnection attempt is appropriate, the node attempts to reconnect to the dropped device. If a reconnection attempt is not appropriate, or if the reconnection attempt is unsuccessful, the non-dropped communication device is connected to a voice mail node. If the reconnection attempt is successful, the call between the two communication devices is re-established.” See Abstract.